Orientations
by x3 i'llcoveryou
Summary: There has to be a good reason for freshmen orientations. AngelxCollins highschool fic, told from Angel's POV. CHAP 5. Party Time. NOAH'S ARC CAST IN THIS CHAP. Ricky, Chance, and Alex.
1. What's your orientation?

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Duh.**

**First story, hope you like it. Waste of your time if you don't.**

How am I supposed to know where to go once I get into the building? Sure I'll get a map at the freshmen orientation today, but it's five days before school starts. That is not enough time to memorize the school.

Freshmen. I hate the word, and now it describes me. I'm…fresh? Like fresh meat. Great, just what the Seniors need…fresh meat to beat up. I bet they'll just love my clothes. All that pink on a boy, not to mention the heels. Oh God, maybe I should just wear my old clothes. Who am I kidding? They won't even fit me any more. I had friends in junior high, so I dressed the way I wanted to. In June I was sure I would continue dressing this way in high school. In July, I looked at my new school wardrobe with just a twinge of nervousness. Maybetoo many skirts...heels too high.It's August now, and I'm thinking of throwing it all out or giving it to Bonita. She'll be a senior this year, she could use some new clothes. Mama never buys her anything…Mama never buys _me _anything. Bonita doesn't dress as girly as she should, and I dress as girly as Bonita should. Poor Mama.

Oh crap I'm gonna be late. I put together an outfit of all blues, bright blue flats, blue jean skirt, and blue tanktop with a white jacket, so it looks like I didn't try too hard to match. I seriously consider staying home and winging it the first day of school, but I know there is probably a good reason there is an orientation. Perhaps we have to sign a contract stating that we will not beat up cross dressers. That'd be nice…

"Bye Mama." I say, even though she's already driving away.

Okay the school isn't as big as I expected. The kids are half as scary as I suspected. Scary, nonetheless. Except one. Tall. Dark. Handsome. Straight, probably. All the good ones are, such a waste.

Damn, he caught me staring. And he smiled? He smiled. My gay-dar has run out apparently because he's either checking me out, or smiling politely at what he thinks is an insane drag queen. He's walking over. Closer. Closer...He'srightthere. In front of me. And I am not speaking. NOT GOOD. I said something and I can't remember what it was. Oh no. He's laughing. At me. Well no, it seems like he's laughing with me. Look at that, I'm laughing, too. Snap out of it, girl! Concentrate.

"Was that a line? It was a pretty good one." He says, still giggling.

And then I remember what I said –So, what's your orientation?

Good one! I'm a total slut.

"I like boys." He says, but in a playful tone. A joke, perhaps?

"Boys like me?" I ask.

"We'll see." My face drops.

"I'm sorry, I just had to make it rhyme. Definitely boys like you."He says.

Awkward silence. Gah.

"I'm Angel." I say. I would've killed myself if I forgot my name.

"Collins, Tom Collins."

I giggle. He grunts.

"Family name." He explains.

"Well Collins, I really like your family for choosing that…unusual name. It's sexy, I swear." What am I even saying! I have turned into cheesy line central. It's like I'm trying to pick up a hooker. Why would I pick up a hooker! I'm not even straight. Even if I were-FOCUS. He's talking again.

"Your name is beautiful. Just like you." He says, touching my face. Woah. Obviously my cheese-tastic lines work.

A voice over the loud speaker asks us to make our way to the Auditorium and Tom snaps out his daze. His hand falls form my face and he stutters a bit. I think I hear an apology. Nuh-uh.

"C'mon, hun. Don't want a bad seat now do we?" I say, taking his hand. He smiles in relief, planting a small kiss on my cheek.

"Next to you is the best seat in the house." He says. CHEESEY.I guess I'm rubbing off on him. Hm. Nice image...-FOCUSSS.

Yes, there is definitely a good reason for orientations.

**Should I continue?  
****Reviews are nice. They make me smile.  
Unless they're bad. Those make me a better writer!  
Unless they're just plain mean.** Those aren't welcome.


	2. Hmph

**Yayyy I'm glad you all liked it. )**

**QuixoticLover is one of my fav authors and said they like my story.WOOT.**

**End of "yay me" rant**

**Enjoy**

I'm excited about the first day of school. I _want_ to go to school…There is something seriously wrong with me.

Okay so I know the only reason I want to go is to see Collins-- I mean Tom. I like his first name it's more…sophisticated. Debonair. Okay, fine. It's different than what his friends call him and I want to be more than just friends. Clever, eh? Thank you very much.

Technically…I've only met him at the orientation. But we've been IMing eachother nonstop, playing 21 questions to learn more about each other. He has an older sister, but she moved to Santa Fe when she got married. He even told me she was more like a mother to him, because his tries to be his "best friend." I've never known that feeling. The only reason my sister acts likes my mother is because my motherrefuses to.

I told him about Mama, and Bonita. And Papa, or what I knew of him before he left. I don't really…talk about him much. But for some reason I feel like I can say anything to Tom. He also knows that, despite my wardrobe, my favorite color is light brown. It's a dark color, but it's different from the rest. Tom even asked me what my idea of a perfect boyfriend was. I inadvertently described him. He described me.

Can youtell why I can't wait to see him? I'm just a little nervous, maybe he's like this with all his guy friends? Well gay guy friends. Really really friendly. Maybe he's just flirt-y. We've established that he is in fact gay, and has a few friends joining him as a freshman. They're straight though, thank God. But he knows people at our school already, and what if he..ditches me?

**

* * *

****First Day of School**

I stand on the steps of A. Grey Community High School. Ironically, there is an Allison Grey in the incoming freshmen class. Wonder if there's any relation.

I told Tom I'd meet him outside the school twenty minutes before the first bell. It's ten minutes before and he's not here. I knew it. I knew he'd ditch me. He's got his own friends I'm just –

"Angel!"

Thank You Jesus Christ. I see him running towards me, hands full of "Staples" bags.

'I am so sorry I'm late, babe. My mom thought it'd be fun to go school supplies shopping two hours before the first day of school. 'No Day But Today' she always says." He explains, panting.

"No problem, hun. Let's get inside, we'll be late." I link our arms together, smiling stupidly but keeping my cool.

"I love your outfit, Angel."

I'd almost forgotten my outfit: sparkly jeans, white t-shirt with "Love" glittered pink on it, and pink Puma sneakers. And of course, my signature black bob wig with a thick pink headband. I looked hot and I knew it.

"I'm really glad you decided to just be you. The you I lo-like so much.." he says, causing my heart to beat twice as fast.

WOAHWOAHWOAH. He almost said…love? L-O-V-E, el-oh-vee-ee. Be cool, he was probably just distracted by your t-shirt, girl.

"Thanks. I really like you, too."

We spend the next ten minutes finding our lockers, which are pretty close considering how far our last names are from each other, and comparing the schedules we got in the mail.

We have two classes together, and alsolunch. That's pretty good. Except the classes we have together are History and P.E.. **P.E.** We both have Ms. Kin. She's rumored to be the toughest P.E. teacher around. I'm no wimp, but if I can't do something I really don't want Collins to be there to see it.

The bell rings, and we realize we have to part until History. Which is 3rd period, but nonetheless far away. He kisses my hand (AWWW) and heads off to his first class.

I enter my first class, Math. I'm suddenly very much more aware of how I'm dressed. And of all the people around me. They're staring. Some are laughing, some have a disgusted look on their face that I know all too well. I don't notice the one smile aimed toward me until a girl with big hair and a pretty face sits next to me.

"I love your shirt."

I'm…startled to say the least.

"Thanks, your hair is gorgeous"

She doesn't even look surprised at the lower tone of my voice.

"Thanks, I'm Mimi."

"Hi, I'm Angel."

"That's not a real girl, if you didn't notice." A blonde hair girl behind us whispers to Mimi louder than necessary.

The class erupts in laughter. Where is the teacher?

"Yeah and that's not your real nose, but I'm not saying anything am I?"

I crack up and give Mimi a high five. I've just made a best friend.

"Girls- uh, I mean, students could you please quiet down?" the teacher says, walking into the classroom

"**Join me for 6th period lunch?"** I write in a note to Mimi, hoping the fates have put us in the same lunch period. She's got to meet Tom.

"_I'm there. Meet you at the water fountain."_ She writes back. I smile. Today is a good, good day.

I'm tapping my feet by the end of 5th period. I can't wait for lunch. And then I realize. Tom's friends will probably be there. Thank God for Mimi. I hate doing these kinds of things alone. Always bring a friend.

* * *

The bell for 6th periodrings and I'm out the door. I find Mimi by the water fountain and we link arms and head inside. Tom's sitting by the back with a kid with blonde hair and glasses. Not so intimidating. There's also a guy with shaggy hair and a guitar. Very intimidating. Tom waves us over, and Mimi shoots me a questioning look.

"A friend" I tell her

She "hmphs"

We giggle all the way to the table.

"Hey Angel", Tom says, taking my hand and leading me to the seat next to him.

Mimi "hmphs" once again.

"This is my friend, Mimi." I tell Tom, introducing the "hmph"er.

"Hi, I'm Collins. This is Mark" he says pointing to the kid with the glasses and funny looking camera who waves "And this is Roger" he says, referring to the kid who hasn't looked up from his guitar. Mark smacks him on the head, causing me to giggle and Roger to look up and see Mimi. He puts the guitar away.

"Hi" he says, tactfully, standing up to shake Mimi's hand. This kid must not get out much.

The five of us immediately click. It's like we're supposed to be friends. But it feels like something's missing though.

"Marky!" squeals a curly haired brunette dragging a girl who looks horribly uncomfortable.

"This is Joanne, pookie. She's a new friend!" the girl says, causing Joanne to "hmph." It's such a "hmph"ing day. That sounds like another word. Hah dirty mind, I know but Tom's standing right there and...Oh the girl is introducing herself.

"HI I'm Maureen. Mark's ex." She says.

Mark hides his face.

"Hey, I'm Angel."

We are complete.

**Well yeah this is gonna be an AngelxCollins highschool fic that I'll work the rest of the characters into. Cept April. Sorry but I don't like having to put her in and then kill herself so Roger can do Mimi. Not my thing. Benny will come in but not yet. And not in such a lead role. Oh and I'm sorry to MarkRoger fans, but there are a ballion MarkRoger highschool fics and it just didn't work.**

**Continue reviewing, true believers!  
A pickle for whoever knows why I call you true beievers.**


	3. Pickle Princess and Tofu Teen

**PICKLE TIME!  
**

**AngelxCollins: **2 pickles for answering first and being really cool.

**Quixotic Lover: **A SLICED pickle, and buttered bread. Gracias for permission to use your pickle sandwich.

**Jeh-Nee-D: **Pickle fo you.

**Blueangel224: **PICKLE.

**Phantomfan91: **Looky here, a pickle.

**Aspirer: **Pickley doo da Pickley ay. My oh my what a wonderful day.

**Keep reviewing! More pickle opportunities to come.**

* * *

**First Friday of the school year**

I pout as Tom makes fun of my pickle sandwich, while he chomps on his tofu. TOFU. Who is he to talk? My friend Katy back in kindergarten taught me how to make one, and they're like the only thing I'll eat at lunch now.

The seven of us have been having lunch together every day this week. We've gotten so much closer, especially Mimi and me. Tom and I are closer, too, but no he hasn't asked me out yet. No comment. So yeah, lunch is the only place we can come and just be ourselves, get away from the torture of High School. It's true, the highlight of High School is the people. And not all the people are my favorites.

"What the fuck! You slut!"  
Great.

"Get away from her!"  
Just **great.**

"Roger get off of him!"  
**Oh crap.**

I look up from my pouting state, and see Benjamin Coffin (the _third_, I hear his annoying voice correct me in my head) and Roger wrestling on the floor of the cafeteria. Mimi's screaming trying to break it up.

Okay so from what Mimi's told me: Fling with Benny in eighth grade, now madly in love (it's been a week, c'mon) with Roger. Obviously what the fight is about. Collins and Istand tobreak it up, but Ms. Kin is already here, blowing that annoying whistle. They're both sent to the principal's office, Mimi in tow.

"That fucker." Maureen says.

"Maureen! Language! We're at school!" Joanne hisses, looking around for teachers.

"Pookie, he called Mimi a slut and hit Roger!"

"If Roger hadn't have started-"

"Don't talk about him like that!"

And they're off on another one of their 7 minute fights that will end in a tears and a sloppy kiss. Thank God they takeit to another table, but why, I don't know. And why is Joanne smiling a bit? There's something going onnnnn. Then, sensing he's alone with Collins and me, Mark says,

"Look at the time! I have to go to that thing!"

"I'll come with you…" Collins says, being the gentleman he is

"No! Uhm…you're not involved in this one!" Mark says, walking away shooting Tom a "do it!" look.

What's going on?

"So…" I say, noticing the horribly awkward silence.

"Yerp…" He says, and I giggle.

"What?" he asks

"Yerp….? _What _is that?" I say, still smiling

"A word. Pickle princess." He says, joining the fun.

"Whatever, Tofu…uh…Teen!" I say, oh so retarded-ly.

"Nice." He says.

We crack up. Tom sobers up first, and looks at me. He takes my hand, causing me to stop smiling. There really is something going on. Please be the goings on that I hope are the goings on.

"Angel, baby. I know we flirt a lot and stuff, and I don't want you getting the wrong…impression, you know?"

Oh shit. I think I'm gonna cry.

"Oh Tom don't worry about it, we're just friends I know. I'm not assuming we-"

"No! My Angel that's not what I meant. I mean I don't want you to feel like your just some person I flirt withfor fun. I really really like you, God Angel I can never stop thinking about you! What I'm trying to say, without scaring you off that is, is will you go out with me?" Tom let out a breath it looked like he'd been holding for way too long.

"Oh Em Gee. Of course I will! How about tonight?" I squeel, then realize I pronounced OMG. OMG, I'm a loser. Tom doesn't seem to notice, he's nodding witha smile plastered on his face. I lean forward and give him a small kiss on the lips as the bell rings. Mo, Jo, and Mark cheer. I blush like mad. Once again, Tom doesn't notice. He leads me out of the cafeteria, still holding my hand and we walk off to our next class together. I suddenly appreciate History a whole lot more.

**Oh em gee sorry it's so short. I had trouble getting my story to flow and had about 89237289724 distractions. Yay, QuixoticLover for her delicious pickle sandwich I have yet to try. **

**Keep up the great reviews all!  
Oh and a slice of a pickle if they can tell me where the"goings on"s are from.**

**Next chapter, the first date. It'll be interesting…veryyyy interesting.**


	4. Just Perfect

**Pickle slices fo' AngelxCollins and TheSilverbow**

"**Holla Rent folks, whats the goings on?" –Jesse L. Martin, Rent Blog.**

**Hehe. P**

* * *

"No, No, NO, **NO." **I say, staring at my now less than impressive wardrobe. Why don't I have anything to wear! I have loads of clothes, but nothing that's good enough for a _first date._ I squeal at the thought. Tom said I should wear comfortable shoes and casual attire. He won't tell me where we going though, just that he'll be picking me up at 6, and as of now I can't find anything to wear. Thank God today was 1 o clock dismissal, I have 5 hours to stress about what to where. UGH. Okay. Decided.

Ring, ring "Hello?"

"Mimi. Mall. Move it! Muah."

And with that, Mimi and I have plans to go shopping.

* * *

"Maureen, for the last time. Leather is not comfortable!"

So after half an hour of depressing ourselves with nothing fitting and no third opinions, we called Maureen who brought Joanne. It's like a girl's day out. Pretty much.

"Fine. Pookie! Put down the pant suit! Angel is not wearing that!"

We walk into pretty much our last resort, because it's 4:30 and I haven't found anything. And then I see it. It's perfect! We all agree it's **perfect**, I try it on and it fits **perfectly**, as do the shoes I found to match it. Things are working out…yes…perfect!

* * *

"Angel! Somebody's here! Get the damn door!" Mama calls from the couch, about a foot from the door to our apartment.

I twirl in front of the mirror. Weee I look gorgeous. The white sundress looks amazing in comparison to my light brown skin. The white flipflops with that cute gem decoration are now the most comfortable pair of shoes I own. I run down the stairs, say goodbye to Mama and open the door. Tom tries to come in to greet my mother, such a gentleman I tell you, but I just shake my head and close the door behind me.

"Bad day" I explain, still defending Mama.

"Alright, now c'mon! We've gotta get tp the train!"

Train…?

Although our apartment building isn't one of the best in Queens, it has its perks in location. I'm about four blocks from the subway station, and that means I can go into the city **(A/N Manhattan for non- New Yorkers, LOL)** at any time. And I'm guessing that's where we're going, because we hop on the 7 train. We even find seats, which is pretty great considering it is still rush hour.

Then it all goes to hell. We realize we're on a local train, not an express, and now we get to stop every 3 minutes. At the Queensborough Plaza stop, the train is filled with people. Then there is a problem with the tracks and we're stuck. For half an hour Tom and I are stuck on a train with a bunch of stinky, sweaty people. He looks quite embarrassed, but I take his hand and give him a look to tell him it's fine. Finally, the train starts moving and we get off at Times Square. Although I'm a New Yorker, Times Square still amazes me. No. I don't point and ooh and aah and take pictures, but I do appreciate all our city has to offer.

The date is going pretty well so far, Collins and I are laughing and pointing out obvious tourists, as he leads me I'm not quite sure where. But then a Range Rover passes by, and it obviously rained yesterday because it splashes a puddle. Thank God it only gets my shoes, but I'm upset none the less. I must look like I'm gonna cry, because Tom puts his arm around my and kisses the top of my head, apologizing. I soon forget about my wet shoes.

We finally stop, and I'm so caught up looking around I don't even realize where we are. Bryant Park, home of Fashion Week and old movies on the lawn every Friday night this month for some classic film festival. Tom looks at me, hoping to gauge my reaction. I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek, and he lets out a sigh of relief. We pick up a couple of famous New York City hotdogs, or dirty water dogs as I call them, and Tom lays out a blanket I hadn't noticed he had. We take a seat, waiting for the movie to begin.

The movie starts, an oldie from the 40's, and I love it from the beginning. It's a tragic story of war and love, and I can tell Tom is bored. I take his hand and he snaps out of his daydream, smiling at the movie like it's one of his old favorites. I just laugh and stand up, leading him around the lawn to the little tables way in the back.

"Didn't you like it?' He asks, worried

"I loved it, but you didn't" I say, poking him in the chest and smiling.

"Of course I-" he says, but I cut him off.

"Today for you, tomorrow for me. What do _you _want to do?" I ask.

"This." He says. He leans in and kisses me softly. He pulls back, smiling shyly.

"See, something we both agree on" I say, and kiss him back.

The rest of our date consists of a few more kisses , and looking up at the stars while the music from the credits of the movie softly plays around us.

**Fluffy Mc Fluff Fluff. Haha hope you guys liked their first date!**

**So, Bryant Park is a park about a block from Times Square. It's got one of the world's most impressive libraries and a beautiful Lawn. Check It**


	5. Party People

**Sorry Sorry Sorrrrrryyy I haven't updated in 3082529874years.**

**Writer's block + procrastinaton no updates.**

**But alas, I am back!**

**So onward hoe with the story!**

**Ah and Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOGO network "Noah's Arc" characters. And I love Ricky, but it just worked. He is the hoe. And if any one reading has seen the show, then they knew Ricky likes Angels, aka Wilson Cruz.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's perfect. He's perfect. We're perfect! It's too perfect.

Tom and I have been together for two months, and everything has been great. Flawless. Without any problems. That can't be possible right?

It's the last day of school before our 5 day Thanksgiving break. I'm looking forward to tonight, there's a party at Roger's and the whole gang will be there. Including Tom, the reason I want to go. Mimi's coming over later to help get me all perttttty for my man.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Party time.**

"You look gahhhwrgeous", Mimi says. Nice accent, Meems.

I'm wearing a green and blue patterned leather skirt, a matching green baby tee and blue platform heels. Yay me and my fashion sense. And sewing machine, yes I made the skirt myself.

We make our way to Roger's house in Mimi's mom's station wagon. Hot car, we know. Anyway, Mimi's practically shaking in excitement of seeing her Roggypoo. Gag me.

I can't find Tom, and Roger says he's not here yet. He said Collins would probably show up late or something, hanging out with "old friends," winking at Mimi like it's a good thing my man is out with other guys.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An hour later**

I finally see him, Tom's here all right. With four other guys looking a little too friendly for my tastes. I walk over to him, and slip my hand into his.

"Hey baby" I say, pecking him on the cheek.

His friends laugh.

"Hi baby." He says, but doesn't return my kiss.

"What's wrong darling?" I ask, knowing full well I haven't done anything wrong.

"Um nothing. These are some friends from my old school, Ricky, Alex, Chance meet Angel. He's my boyfriend."

"Barely" Ricky says. Ouch.

"Shutup Ricky!" Alex says, smacking him across the head. "Hey girl, so nice to meet you."

"Yes, nice to meet you. Have you two been together long?" Chance says, not looking directly into my eyes.

"Two months" I tell him, and Ricky snorts.

"He must be great in bed for you to keep him for that long Collins." He says, and I gasp at his crudeness. Collins just smiles. Nuhuh.

"He wouldn't know, darling. He's not getting any of this any time soon." I say, and walk away.

I can hear them all laughing in the back, grateful it's at Tom and not me. But it stil hurts, knowing my man didn't stick up for me.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Three hours later**

"Baby, you're drunk." Mimi says to me

"No M'not!" I say, tripping over my shoes.

"Maybe I should take her home?" I hear Mimi whisper to Roger.

"I am perfectly fine!" I say, walking away from the happy couple and looking for something to entertain me. And then I see Ricky staring at me. I'm in a flirty mood, and Tom was being an ass tonight. Okay that, and I'm also a little tipsy.

"Hey sweetheart. What're you doing all alone?" I say to Ricky, and he smiles.

"Waiting for you of course." He says, putting an arm around my waist. Okay I was in a flirty mood, not a let's go upstairs and fuck mood. Hey, I'm in control here. It will only go as far as I want it to.

Before I know it we're heading upstairs, but only because I said it was very loud down here. Still in control. Now we're in Roger's room, and I sit on the computer chair as he sits on the bed.

'C'mere baby girl. I'm a little lonely." He says, offering me a seat next to him. What am I doing!

"No I really shouldn't. I mean I can't, I love Tom." I say, not even realizing I've never said that before.

"C'mon that doesn't mean we can't have fun." He says, kissing my neck. That's nice…but only for a second until I push him off and try to leave the room. Ricky grabs my arm and pulls me roughly back to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere, babe." He says, kissing me harshly on the mouth.

"No! Stop! Ricky don't touch me!" I scream, pushing his chest back with more strength than I knew I had. But he's still stronger, putting my arms over my head, squeezing my wrists roughly. My wig is thrown off. My skirt tugged down roughly, leaving me in tights and my tee shirt. And then I feel pain, Ricky has slapped me telling me to shutup. I must have still been screaming because someone heard us. The door slams open, and I'm sure there is some kind of god because it's Tom. He grabs the now shirtless Ricky off of me, slamming him into the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! Goddamnit I knew you were a hoe, but a rapist!"

"Collins, man no. I'm not a-" Ricky tries to explain

"What would've happened if I hadn't come in here when I did huh! Get the fuck out! I never want to fucking see you again." I've never seen Tom so angry, but I don't say anything, I sit on the bed crying.

Once Ricky's gone, Tom turns to me. He climbs into the bed an pulls me into his arms. He apologizes over and over for his friends, and tells me that he'll always be safe with me. I've never felt safer than when I'm in his arms. I cry into his shirt for at lease 10 minutes, in some state of shock. I finally look up at him, and he wipes my eye makeup off my face with his thumb. I'm stll trembling, and he plants little kisses all over my face, calming me down considerably.

"I'm s-so s-sorry Tom. I-I ca-came on to him. It's just you we-were so mean and I needed-"

"Shh" he says " I am so sorry Angel, I don't know what acame over me. I guess I just wanted to look cool in front of them. They're barely my friends anymore. I should have stood up for you, baby I'm so sorry. I'll always protect you, love." he says,fnishing his speech with a light but passionate kiss on the lips.

"Oh Tom how could I stay mad at that? I love you." I say, then cup a hand over my mouth realizing what I said. CRAP.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was just thinking about it and you don't have to say it back or anything and-" He cuts me off.

"I am so unbelievably in love with you, Angel." He says, kissing me on the lips. This innocent kiss evolves into him on top of me kissing my neck, most definitely leaving a wonderful mark to show I'm his.

"Tom, I- oooh that's nice" I say as he sucks on my earlobe, his laugh echoing in my ear, making me shiver.

"And I thought you said I was getting any of this", he says, sliding his hand from where it was on my knee up to my stomach and under my shirt.

"Is this...okay? I mean I don't want to push you, and after what just happened with Ricky-"

"It's exactly what I want." I say, flipping us over so I'm now on top. I leave a trail of kisses down his neck, stopping briefly to remove his shirt.

"You…work out?" I say, my voice trembling. Looking at his perfect chest and stomach, I can't think straight. Or gay. I can't think. And I thought I was in control.

"Only for you baby, gotta keep up with your sexy body." He says, his hands working their way under my tee shirt to feel the abs I am so very proud of.

I giggle, and return to his lips, our tongues begging for entrance. We're really going at it, not _it_ it, but the kissing part, until we hear a "WOAH" from the door.

"MY ROOM. OUT OUT OUT." Roger says, covering his eyes. We get dressed, blushing like mad but still laughing. I squeeze the still blinded Roger's butt on the way out, causing him to jump and Tom and I to crack up. We leave, hand in hand, enjoying being with the one we love.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TADA. Wow that was longer than all my chaps. See what happens when I don't update for a while? Inspiration! Well I hope you liked the brief Noah's Arc crossover, I know Ang did, but they're not gona be in the rest of the story. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go to **** and look for Noah's Arc. Great show.**


End file.
